


Little things

by loqueeta



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Son novios, en el pisito burgués de raoul, los pencos queriéndose y siendo supportive, los pencos siendo soft, raoul cantandole a agoney
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loqueeta/pseuds/loqueeta
Summary: Una mañana especial en el día a día de Raoul y Agoney. Varias reflexiones, una canción y muchos sentimientos que salen a la luz.





	Little things

La luz que anuncia un nuevo día se cuela por las cortinas de la habitación que, hasta el día anterior, estaba perfectamente ordenada. Las paredes y los muebles blancos, combinados con cuadros y otros adornos más personales, crean una atmósfera un tanto fría en un primer momento, pero para Raoul es su hogar. Especialmente por la persona que descansa a su lado.

Raoul se detiene a observar unos instantes el rostro dormido de Agoney, quien debido al calor que hace en Madrid en esta época del año ha retirado el brazo que descansaba sobre el pecho del menor y se ha separado unos centímetros de él. Sí, centímetros, porque es la máxima distancia que puede poner entre él y su _chiquitín_ sin que le resulte físicamente imposible soportarlo. Raoul pasa sus dedos con suma suavidad por la mejilla del canario, sintiendo cómo su corazón se acelera por el insignificante —o no tan insignificante, pues cada gesto y caricia tiene mil significados para él— hecho de sentir la piel de Agoney bajo su tacto. La frente, los pómulos, la mejilla, la rasposa pero sensual barba, el mentón. Traza un recorrido que está más que acostumbrado a seguir, pero que siente que lo hace por primera vez. Entremezcla sus dedos con los mechones morenos del contrario, sonriendo al recordar que hasta hace unos meses eran blancos debido al tinte. 

Fija la vista en sus labios, unos labios rosados y carnosos que conoce a la perfección y que encajan con los suyos como si estuviesen hechos a medida. Porque es eso, muchas veces Raoul se plantea la posibilidad de estar hechos el uno para el otro por caprichos del destino, pues no sólo sus labios se amoldan con los del canario, sino también sus manos, piernas, cuerpos y hasta pensamientos.

Recuerda las últimas noches en vela, acurrucado en su gran cama enormemente vacía y muriéndose por el calor del verano, y también recuerda el deseo ferviente de tener a alguien a su lado que le haga sentir seguro, que sea su refugio. Y ese refugio no puede ser otro que Agoney que, desgraciadamente, no puede pasar tanto tiempo con él como le gustaría. Es un problema que el chico viva en Canarias, aunque últimamente se pase más tiempo en la capital que en su pueblo isleño por motivos de trabajo —y bueno, por el catalán, para qué engañarnos—.

Raoul no quiere que ese momento tan íntimo termine, pero por otra parte desea escuchar la voz de Agoney, apreciar su maravilloso acento y derretirse por cada seseo que sale de su boca. Ese día no tienen ningún compromiso, por lo que ambos están dispuestos a entregar su tiempo al otro sin pensárselo dos veces. El rubio tiene ganas de que Agoney se mude, de una maldita vez, a Madrid. A su piso, para ser más exactos. Es un tema del que ya habían hablado, pero con todo lo... ocurrido, por decirlo de alguna manera, esos planes habían quedado en un segundo plano. Tal vez sea hora de recordarlos. 

Sacude la cabeza antes de que los recuerdos de los últimos meses le estropeen su felicidad. Sí, no habían sido momentos fáciles. Sí, ambos la habían cagado y mucho. Agoney no quería a nadie en su vida, en un vago intento por cargar con su sufrimiento él solo. Pero Raoul no se había rendido y, en la distancia y dándole todo el espacio y tiempo que necesitase, había esperado a que él le admitiese en su vida de nuevo. Y Agoney, por su parte, había luchado contra viento y marea para apartar a aquel muchacho bajito de tupé rubio y ojos color miel de su lado, en un intento estúpido de reordenar su vida sin la ayuda de una de las personas más importantes para él. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado por primera vez, a los veintidós años, de su  _pollito_ , sintió un terror muy grande. Un miedo que le invadió el cuerpo por temor a un sentimiento tan fuerte como es el amor con todas las letras de la palabra, y un temor por no poder recuperarlo nunca por su terquedad y su ceguera.

Raoul es consciente de todas estas cosas, pues Agoney, tras mucho meditarlo y obligarse a sí mismo a abrir su corazón a la única persona que sabía que no lo rompería en pedazos sin miramientos, le había confesado sus demonios. De esa noche recuerda algunas palabras, las lágrimas, los brazos de la persona más fuerte del mundo derrumbándose por segunda vez entre los de Raoul, las disculpas sinceras y un beso. Un beso para nada sensual o cargado de deseo, un beso que sellaba su amor y dejaba atrás la tormenta. Porque, por fin, había llegado la calma. 

Agoney emite unos sonidos que sacan a Raoul de su ensoñación. El moreno abre sus ojos oscuros lentamente, cruzándose con los de Raoul y provocándole una sonrisa. El catalán siente una calidez reconfortante en el pecho; ama esa sonrisa, pero le gusta aún más que sea para él. 

—Buenos días, cariño —dice Agoney, con la voz ronca. 

—Joder, ya tardabas en despertar —le picó Raoul, sin poder contener una sonrisa—. Me iba a convertir en piedra. 

—No seas tan idiota nada más de empezar el día, anda. Si lo llego a saber te mando a la mierda directamente.  

Raoul se ríe ante el tono dramático y con cierto retintín de su novio. Le da un corto beso en los labios y se levanta sin contestar nada más. Agoney le sigue con la mirada y cuando le ve salir de la habitación, no puede evitar morderse el labio. Dios, le quiere tantísimo... Un día de estos le va a estallar el pecho de amor. Lo único que hace que todo eso sea mejor es el hecho de que Raoul siente lo mismo con la misma intensidad. Agoney jamás se imaginó encontrar a una persona como Raoul, y mucho menos que le correspondiera de esa manera. Raoul se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida, y en ocasiones tiene miedo a perderle de nuevo. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir, sabe qué no debe hacer. Sabe qué errores no debe cometer de nuevo. 

El canario sale de la cama y sonríe al ver ropa tirada por el suelo, papeles desordenados en el escritorio y su maleta abierta de par en par en una esquina de la habitación. La esencia de Raoul, que básicamente consiste en tenerlo todo impecable y en su sitio, había dado paso al toque personal de Agoney: dejar todo hecho un desastre. Y eso que ha llegado la tarde anterior. 

Recorre el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde su chico está haciendo unas tostadas. Se acerca sigilosamente y rodea la cintura del pequeño con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Raoul se tensa en un primer momento del susto, pero al notar el contacto con Agoney se relaja inmediatamente. Agoney deja pequeños besos en su cuello, y Raoul tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no tirar la mantequilla al suelo y empujar al canario contra la encimera para besarle en condiciones. No sería la primera vez que alguno de los dos lo hace, pero el rubio no quiere romper esa atmósfera mágica que se crea cuando ambos se abrazan, cuando no existe nadie más en el mundo que ellos. 

Desayunan sin prisa, intercambiando palabras y caricias. Se duchan, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Se visten, ante la atenta mirada del otro. Se besan y se tocan, tratando al contrario como si fuera lo más precioso que tienen. Y se cantan, uniendo la música con el amor. 

Raoul se sienta frente al teclado que tiene en su piso y comienza a presionar algunas teclas, dando forma a una melodía que se cuela en los oídos de Agoney y le provoca un vuelco en el corazón.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But_ _bear_ _this_ _mind_ _it_ _was_ _meant_ _to_ _be_

_And_ _I'm_ _joining_ _up the_ _dots_ _with_ _the_ _freckles_ _on_ _your_ _cheeks_

_And_ _it_ _all_ _makes_ _sense_ _to_ _me_  

Raoul no está cantando. Está _contando_. Le está contando a Agoney que _sus manos encajan como si estuvieran hechas para él_ , que todo él es perfecto para Raoul. Y Agoney es consciente del significado de la canción. 

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

Es cierto, Agoney no sabe lo precioso que es a ojos de Raoul ni a ojos del mundo entero. Pero Raoul está ahí para recordárselo, porque parece que siempre se le olvida o le resta importancia. Agoney cree que es imposible querer más a este chico, pero le escucha sentir cada palabra que parece ir dirigida a él y descubre que sí le puede querer más.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

Sí, Raoul ama cada detalle de Agoney. Detalles que ha descubierto poco a poco, a base de caricias, abrazos, noches de pasión o tardes juntos. Detalles que ha recogido y guardado en su corazón. El lunar de su nariz, la herida del brazo, la suavidad de su espalda. El brillo de sus ojos, la separación de las paletas, la risa que se asemeja más al tintineo de unas campanillas que a un sonido seco o desagradable. Y su voz, por favor, su voz. Esa maravilla que tan pronto le hace sentirse orgulloso por lo talentoso que es Agoney como que le hace inundarse en un mar de lágrimas cuando canta con suavidad.

Pero Agoney también tiene memorizados todos los secretos de Raoul. El lunar encima del labio que le encanta acariciar, la cicatriz en la mejilla que le hizo llorar cuando conoció su historia, lo pequeño que resulta entre sus brazos aunque solo le saque unos centímetros, los ojos achinados de felicidad, su sonrisa perfecta y sincera, su voz rasgada de la que es admirador y no se cansa de decirlo.

Cuando Raoul termina la canción, no se atreve a mirar a Agoney. Le avergüenza haberse abierto de este modo, mostrando su lado más vulnerable —y ñoño, pero es que es un romántico— al moreno, pero se da cuenta de que esto es una estupidez. Que esa persona que está escuchando cada palabra con atención, grabándola a fuego en su memoria, no piensa que es un ridículo, sino todo lo contrario. Agoney le da un toquecito en el hombro y se sienta a su lado, sin rozar las teclas para evitar que el momento se rompa por un sonido indeseado. Junta su cuerpo con el de Raoul, mientras ambos miran al frente con sus respiraciones acompasadas. El catalán le mira de reojo, observando su reacción. Agoney tiene una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en el rostro, y le parece que sus ojos brillan acuosos. Pero tal vez son imaginaciones suyas. 

Agoney intenta reprimir las lágrimas y no puede esperar más. Posa su mano en la mejilla de Raoul y une sus labios con los ajenos intentando transmitirle todo lo que está sintiendo en aquel preciso instante. Sus bocas se mueven con lentitud, al contrario que sus corazones, los cuales parecen caballos desbocados. Raoul introduce su lengua con timidez, pero Agoney le corresponde con ganas, aportando confianza al rubio. Cuando sienten que se quedan sin oxígeno, se separan, observando con detenimiento a la persona que tienen enfrente.

Ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro, que es el poema favorito de uno de ellos. Ambos tienen los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos, el pelo despeinado. Ambos sienten lo mismo, y son conscientes de ello. Ambos se aman con locura, pero lo más importante, se quieren bien y de la mejor manera. 

Ambos están enamorados.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un one-shot que me vino a la mente escuchando la canción que, por si no la conocéis —aunque lo dudo— es “Little things” de One Direction. 
> 
> Espero que os guste :)


End file.
